


Silent Gestures

by Tarlan



Series: Silent World [8]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-19
Updated: 2002-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manhunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Gestures

The town had lived peaceably with the Indians on the nearby reservation for years, tending to ignore their presence for the most part. However, there were always a few who felt it their God-given duty to save the heathens from the fiery pits of Hell. Vin listened to Mosely as he spouted fire and brimstone and he tried to keep his countenance emotionless. He had heard this same speech spewed from many a missionary but, truth be told, he thought the Indian way was better. However, he was not about to admit that to Mosely.

He had already made one mistake when he told Mosely that he wasn't so sure Chanu was a renegade, but Rafe Mosely, like his missionary father, would not accept the possibility that his sister could have gone with Chanu willingly. This was the main problem with missionaries and their ilk. They wanted the Indians to share their beliefs but not the rest of their white world. Moreover, they tended to have very little respect for the very people they were trying to convert, seeing them only as savages rather than as human beings just like them. Their obvious disdain shone from their eyes and spewed from their mouths, and Mosely was a prime example of this.

There was only one preacher man that Vin would share a drink with; and that man was Josiah Sanchez. However, even Josiah tended to step behind his imaginary pulpit on occasion, delivering unwanted words of doom or enlightenment. Vin was willing to accept those momentary lapses as the price of Josiah's friendship, but he sure didn't need to accept it from Mosely.

As Vin stooped down and picked up a broken off piece of shrub, noting the worn edges, he recalled his last conversation with Chris where he had tried to explain his doubts concerning Chanu's guilt. He knew Chris had listened carefully, and that his lover was willing to accept the possibility that this was no simple abduction.

It felt good to know Chris valued his views just as much as he valued his body, and that Chris was willing to back him up. One more time, he wished he could have persuaded Chris to accompany him on this manhunt. However, Chris was right in that they needed someone to stay in the town and make sure no one got it into their heads to start a new Indian war over this. As Buck had made it clear that he wanted to ride with the posse, that meant Chris had to stay behind, so Vin had to be content with having Buck acting as a buffer between him and the righteous Mr. Mosely. However, he knew that Buck was not as understanding over this apparent abduction of Mosely's daughter.

Buck was a ladies' man, finding the ultimate pleasure in the female form. He saw women as something special he had to protect at all costs, though he did not have the same high opinion of their chastity. Like most white men, Buck had been raised to believe that all Indians were savages just as Ezra had been raised to believe that all colored people were slaves. Ezra had managed to overcome his own prejudice, accepting Nathan as a worthy associate but it remained to be seen if Buck could overcome his. However, at this moment in time, Vin was certain that all Buck could see was a white woman at the mercy of an Indian.

Vin surveyed the ground, seeing where Chanu had used the shrub to brush the trail, and then his eyes lifted to gaze into the distance, and he nodded his head in satisfaction. It was obvious that Chanu was trying to hide his tracks but, in his haste, he had been careless and missed a few. This would not have been important if the inexperienced Mosely had been tracking him alone but Mosely had come into town and requested Vin's help, having been told he was a good tracker. Even so, Vin was very much aware that his only reason for taking on the job was because he did not believe Chanu would get a fair hearing if another tracked him down first.

Like most preachers Vin had ever seen, Mosely's fanaticism had twisted into a deep abiding hatred and this convinced Vin that, without him, Chanu would never live long enough to tell his side of the story. Chances were that they would hang him as soon as they found him for even daring to touch their precious Claire.

A little later, Vin found tracks that were barely an hour old. He knew that it was time to ditch the remainder of their hunting party and go on alone if they were to have any chance of capturing Chanu before nightfall. Buck agreed, and instructed JD to take the rest of the posse onwards to prepare a camp for the night, giving some excuse about scouting ahead. Then he and Vin headed out, following the tracks that would lead them right to Chanu.

Once Vin had figured out where Chanu was leading his captive, he and Buck took up positions and waited. Not long after, Chanu arrived at the water hole. A warning shot from Buck had Chanu reaching for his knife and then Vin appeared, trapping Chanu between them. It was over in moments as Chanu recognized the sense in surrendering and, a few minutes later, Buck and Vin were leading both captive and captor back to the town.

****

Chris sipped at his whiskey as he waited for news. It had been two days since he'd last spoken with Vin, and more than that since he had last held Vin in his arms.

Damn!

He cursed silently as his body reacted to thoughts of Vin lying naked and wanting beneath him. They had ridden out to the pond on the pretense of having business out of town but it had all been for pleasure; his pleasure and Vin's. A smile curved his lips as he recalled the way the dappled sunlight had caught the tawny hair, reflecting all shades of browns from russet to fawn, and how Vin's eyes had matched the azure blue of the cloudless sky high above them.

It always amazed Chris that Vin's skin should be so dark, as if he exposed himself to the rays of the sun regularly. In comparison, Chris knew that his flesh was very pale; the epitome of a white man but Vin seemed to find his ivory skin irresistible.

Chris barely managed to hold back a soft chuckle, knowing that was something he and Vin had in common; an inability to resist each other. He thought about the warm, milky-coffee colored flesh covering his lover, and the dark, pink-brown nipples that he loved to catch between his teeth.

His nipples hardened in memory of Vin's sharp white teeth, remembering the way he had teased at the tight buds, his tongue flicking across the sensitive tips. He recalled the delicious sensations that radiated out from the seemingly insignificant flesh; turning his blood to liquid fire.

Chris wriggled as his pants tightened uncomfortably, suddenly feeling deliciously hungry, and hoping that no one had spotted his discomfort. It would hardly improve his formidable reputation if someone saw him all hot and bothered -- and not a woman in sight. He needn't have worried though as a man stuck his head through the batwing doors and called everyone out to the street. Chris did not need to guess what spectacle had turned the quiet crowd into an angry mob. He followed on behind and watched from just beyond the batwing doors as Vin led Chanu into town. Buck followed a little way back leading the horse carrying Claire Mosely and Chris could see from their expressions that neither man was that happy.

Before leaving on this manhunt Vin had asked Chris not to be too quick to judge Chanu, believing that there had to be some rational explanation for this abduction. Chris hoped that was still the case and, if only for Vin's sake, he decided to keep an open mind and let the Judge decide.

The mob grew angrier giving Chris real concern for his lover's safety and he advised Vin to get Chanu into the jail as quickly as possible. He stared at Chanu as they passed by, unsure whether the young warrior was being stoic or smug but he had a feeling deep in his gut that, whatever the case, there would be more trouble brewing. He caught sight of Mary Travis and walked over to her.

"Mary... you know, it won't be too long after that posse gets back that this situation's likely to get out of hand."

"I'll wire the judge today but it'll take him at least three days to get here."

Chris stared out at the angry mob, watching as one man grabbed a cabbage and threw it, barely missing Chanu and Vin. It wasn't so bad while they were only throwing vegetables but Chris knew these things tended to escalate until it was bullets instead.

"Could be a long three days."

****

Less than five minutes later the posse containing Mosely and his son, Rafe, rode into town. Vin had to work hard to keep his temper in check when Rafe confronted him, accusing him of being on the side of the Indians; of being an Indian lover.

"You mean the side that ain't a lynching party?"

"One damn mark on my sister and you may well be looking at that." Vin started to turn away. The manhunt had left Vin tired and hungry and he was not about to stand there in case he did lose his temper. "Hey, tracker, I'm talking to you."

His initial reaction was to turn back and throw a fist at that smart mouth but he knew Chris would be annoyed if he added to the general hostility by whopping that young pup. As it was, Josiah interceded, reminding Rafe that he had a scared sister who needed him. Vin stalked off into the saloon, eager to ease his thirst with a cool beer or two. Later he would wander along to the bathhouse and soak some of this trail dust from his body. Then, maybe, he would saunter over to the boarding house and partake of some supper provided by the owner as part of his payment for watching over this town. With luck Chris would be there too, and they could eat quietly, just reaffirming each other's existence with the occasional touch of foot or the seemingly accidental brush of a hand.

Vin grinned as an erotic memory assailed him. He recalled the other day when they had ridden out to the pond, stripping off and lying naked beneath the warm rays of a dying day. Chris had persuaded Mrs. Jenkins to make them up a cold supper and, after they had sated one particular appetite, they had sat up to feed each other.

He chuckled softly as he remembered the way he had pulled pieces of chicken from the roasted leg, brushing it over those perfect lips teasingly until they glistened with grease before allowing Chris to take it. His fingers tingled as he felt, with each morsel offered, the wet heat of those lips sucking on his fingers. Then it had been Chris's turn, and he recalled the way those sandy eyebrows had risen in mischief when Chris pulled out a thick wedge of apple pie. When Vin took a bite, Chris covered his mouth instantly as he tried to steal it back, his tongue pushing into Vin's mouth and coiling around a piece of apple. They had fought; the remainder of the pie squashed between their bodies, smearing over their bellies and groins.

Vin sighed. He'd never tasted pie as good as that served up on Chris Larabee; licking the cinnamon and apple sauce from the hard shaft, tongue swirling over the engorged head as he sucked off every last piece. The bittersweet juices of Chris's climax had filled his mouth, adding a salty tang to the sweet pie, and he had swallowed every drop, pulling back to lick his lips in appreciation like a cat that got the cream. Chris had taken him in hand, pumping him until their chests and stomachs were smeared with the evidence of his own completion; the hot seed mingling with the remnants of pie.

Vin groaned softly, licking his lips in memory. He had trailed his fingers through the mess, drawing lazy circles over his own body but then Chris grasped his wrist. When Chris raised Vin's hand to his lips and started licking the sticky fingers Vin had felt a fresh wave of pleasure race through his body. He groaned, completely mesmerized by the sight and the feel of that agile tongue as it swiped at each finger, dipping into the valley between them before drawing each digit in turn into that hot mouth.

Vin pushed aside the batwing doors and walked straight to the bar, silently praying that his closed jacket was concealing the sizable erection that he sported. He leaned against the bar, keeping his head low and nodded his thanks as the bartender placed a beer in front of him. Slowly, as he sipped at the cold beer, his passion subsided, only twitching when he wondered if Mrs. Jenkins had baked more apple pie for tonight's dessert.

****

Yeah, that's just bruised. It should heal up in a few days as long as you take it easy."

Nathan's reassuring voice filled the silent room and Chris raised his eyes for a second to see the bruise on Claire's knee. For the most part he stayed quiet in the shadows of the newspaper office, letting others do the talking and reassuring. The outer door opened and, though he could not see the door from where he stood behind the room partition, he had a strong feeling that Mosely had arrived. Seconds later the missionary and his son were passing him, but they did not notice his dark-clad figure wreathed in shadows only a few feet away.

When Rafe Mosely responded to Nathan's gentle words with accusations of impropriety, Chris sneered and spoke up for the first time.

"Don't you mean, _thank you_?"

Seeing Rafe Mosely startle was a reward in itself - for both Chris and Nathan - and it was obvious to them all that being caught off guard had not pleased Rafe in the slightest. The younger man was a hothead and that could only mean trouble for all of them. Chris stalked out of Mary's office and went to check on the jail where Buck and Josiah were watching over the prisoner.

"You should go get some rest Buck. Ask Nathan to take a spell."

"Someone has to go to the reservation and speak to the chief about his son."

"Looks like you just volunteered, Josiah."

"Looks like I did," rumbled the older man but Chris could tell that Josiah had already made up his mind to be the one to bear the news. "Best go get my saddlebag ready."

The two men left leaving Chris alone with the prisoner. Chris stared through the double set of bars but Chanu refused to meet his eyes and turned away, sinking down so his back was against the cell door. Chris sighed when Chanu started to chant softly but he didn't bother to tell the Indian to shut up. Instead, he put his feet up on the desk and his gun across his lap, and then he lit a cheroot, drawing the tobacco deep then blowing it back out in a long stream.

A short while later Nathan arrived.

"You mind watching alone for a while?"

"Nope. Nothing here I can't handle."

Chris left quickly, wanting to catch Josiah before he headed out, knowing Josiah intended to reach the Kiowa village while it was still light. A clap of thunder sounded in the distance; the heavy roll coming from the over the plains and Chris wondered if the storm would drift as far as the town. Chris saw Josiah's horse tied to the hitching post outside the saloon and he went in, having guessed Josiah would stop for one last drink before heading out. The elders of this particular Kiowa settlement had firm orders that no liquor came into the village, understanding all too well their people's intolerance for alcohol.

A small but evil grin curled Chris's lip when he saw Rafe Mosely standing at the bar next to JD with Josiah on JD's left. From the body language they were not holding a pleasant conversation and he could hear Rafe's voice growing slowly louder as he warmed to the idea of stirring up trouble with the town's protectors.

"You worried I'll, uh, throw down on you?"

"Not half as worried as you should be, Son."

From the corner of his eye Chris enjoyed seeing Rafe startled as he stepped up beside the hothead, accepting the bottle that Josiah slid down the bar to him. Once more Rafe had proved he was just shooting his mouth off but this time he leaned over and spoke directly to Chris before leaving.

"I'll be watching you."

Chris did not bother to even look at Rafe Mosely; let alone respond to his words. It was not worth the effort, though he did wonder why Rafe had aimed his comments solely at him. It was not as if he had done anything to warrant that much attention from the boy and, from the sounds of things, JD had been more of a target for the younger Mosely until Chris arrived.

"Ooh! Ooh! We're shaking in our boots. We're shaking in our boots." Chris sighed softly as JD's taunt followed Rafe, and he took another sip of whiskey. "Aren't we?" Chris didn't bother to respond to JD either. "What?"

Chris shook his head, imagining Josiah's stony expression and smiling softly as he downed the last of the liquor from the glass.

"Why don't you go keep Nathan company at the jail tonight, JD."

"Sure, Chris."

Chris stood in silence next to Josiah, sipping at a fresh shot of whiskey before the deep baritone reached him.

"You can be intimidating, Chris. Cold and confident, those silent moves and that bad reputation for being a mean gunfighter. Hothead like Rafe Mosely's looking to build his own reputation and you'd make a fine stepping stone on that quest."

"Not looking for a fight, Josiah."

"Maybe not. Just wanted you to be on your guard for that one."

"Got more important matters on my mind. Like preventing another Indian war should the Judge decide to hang Chanu."

"Plan to stay up there for a while, Chris. Maybe a week if they'll let me."

"Okay. I'll send JD as soon as the Judge gets here."

Chris downed his second whiskey and poured a third, accepting the heavy clap on his shoulder as Josiah downed his last drink before heading out to the reservation. As Chris sipped on that last shot of whiskey he considered all the options before him. He decided that Ezra and Buck could take over at the jail from midnight while he and Vin rested tonight and made plans for getting Chanu to safety should all hell break loose in the town.

Another clap of thunder sounded.

Chris knew that the approaching storm would keep most folks inside their homes, so there was little chance of any problems occurring this first night. If trouble was brewing then it would hit tomorrow when the local ranch hands came into town and got themselves all liquored up and spoiling for a fight. This incident would give them the excuse they needed to vent some of that excess energy and aggression.

He left the remainder of the whiskey untouched in the glass and walked away, deciding he'd best tell Buck and Ezra the game plan before either man disappeared for the night. After that, he needed to have a talk with Mary Travis over what she would be printing in her morning edition. Last thing he needed right now was some inflammatory article that would set the town on fire.

One hour later Chris decided that he would relieve Nathan and JD so they could go get some grub, but first he would get something to eat for himself. He found a warm smile waiting for him when he got to the boarding house, and he took a seat opposite Vin. He had hoped he would find Vin waiting for him here, and he kept his voice low to prevent other's overhearing.

"Missed you, Vin."

"Missed you too, Cowboy."

Chris gave Vin a sideways glance, hearing the irritation in the soft, Texan drawl but knowing it was not about him. He took a guess at the reason for that annoyance.

"Mosely?"

"He don't put much stock in those heathens he's so eager to turn to his ways."

Chris recalled Mosely's words at the newspaper office. _I've devoted my life to bringing the enlightenment of the lord to those people. If this is my reward..._

Those people. Not the Indians, not Ko-je and his people but those people as if they were a burdensome race that Mosely felt obliged to deal with on his personal crusade.

"Yeah. Get the same impression."

They ate together in relative silence, offering up small pieces of information from time to time. Chris related his concerns over Rafe Mosely, asking Vin to keep his distance from the hothead especially as Rafe was looking for trouble. After a while they put aside thoughts of the town and concentrated on each other, falling into their silent world where others could not intrude. They shared the joy of seeing each other, and the simple pleasure of sharing a meal. With small, silent gestures, they reaffirmed their bond; a touch of a hand beneath the table, and the casual nudge of a booted foot. Their eyes said far more, promising even greater pleasure when the opportunity next arose but, all too soon, they had to leave their quiet world behind and return to the one surrounding them.

"I'll take some food to Chanu, sit a spell and let Nathan and JD go get something to eat."

"I can do that, Chris. Maybe sit and talk with Chanu a while, see if I can figure out why he did this."

"Might just be a renegade, Vin. Or maybe he's just a man and got himself all hot and bothered over a pretty young girl... or maybe he just wanted to put Mosely in his place."

"Hell, Chris. Wouldn't we all."

Chris laughed softly. "You don't have a high opinion of missionaries."

"Does anyone?" Vin shook his head, and then looked up coyly through those long dark lashes, his blue eyes twinkling in the light thrown out by the lamp. "Spent a year living with the Kiowa when I was a buffalo hunter. Good people. Took me in when I was needing a place, and then the army came in one day and started shooting."

"Where we're you at the time?"

"I was there, but the army dragged me out. Figured I was one of them white captives you hear about."

"Guess those big, blue eyes were a give-away, though you can't have been that old, Vin, else they'd have just asked you to leave or shot you for one of them Indians."

"Was a mite younger than JD at the time."

Chris grinned and shook his head. "Must have been. Army did some terrible things fifteen, twenty years back, at the height of the Indian trouble."

"Yeah. Be about right. Though I always figured weren't so much Indian trouble as White Man causing trouble. Made treaties and then broke them when it suited him."

Chris gave a wry grin as he remembered reading about Chief Lone Wolf's break-out from the Kiowa reservation a few years back and his subsequent deportation to Florida for three years. There were all sorts of reasons given; some pro-Indian, relating terrible tales of starvation and disease on the reservations due to corrupt Indian Agency officials, but most glorified the Cavalry, ignoring its heavy-handed approach to the problems. Chris knew which side he believed, and it wasn't his own kind. However, these last few years had been relatively calm with only minor incidents like this one with Chanu to disturb that new-found peace.

Mrs. Jenkins took away their empty plates and brought out some apple pie, her eyebrow rising when Vin ducked his head and mumbled his thanks. Chris felt his cheeks redden slightly in pleasurable remembrance. With a mischievous grin he gathered a piece of pie on the fork and waited until Vin was watching before eating it, his lips wrapping around the fork seductively, slowly withdrawing it and then licking his lips appreciatively. A low growl came from the other side of the table.

"You're a damn tease, Larabee."

More claps of thunder boomed across the plains, each one closer than the last. Chris looked at Vin and smiled, knowing that a storm meant less trouble in town and a good reason for Vin sharing his room that night. He raised both eyebrows suggestively before regaining a neutral expression. Vin didn't need to turn to know more dinner guests had arrived and he sent a silent gesture back to Chris. He raised his eyes to the stairs to let Chris know that he would be back for a little loving once he'd had his talk with Chanu.

They parted company; Chris going up to his room to wait for Vin, and Vin heading into the kitchen to persuade Mrs. Jenkins to spare some food for their prisoner.

****

Vin knew from the looks on their faces that Ezra and Buck were not waiting for him with a friendly eye. He greeted them cordially and waited for one of them to broach the subject of his connection with Chanu. He had heard snide comments and asides calling him _Indian-lover_ while he sipped at his beer earlier and overheard one other conversation that maligned his character while he took that much needed bath.

"We might have a problem."

Vin raised an eyebrow at Buck but it was Ezra who continued.

"Some disturbing rumors are circulating regarding your relationship with the man in question."

Vin sighed. "I expected as much."

Of all the seven he was, strangely enough, the one whom the townsfolk accepted least. They respected and feared Chris, they liked the affable Buck, and they appreciated Nathan's healing skills and Josiah's preaching ways. The townsfolk tolerated Ezra as a suitable diversion at the card table, and for his gentlemanly behavior, but they genuinely liked JD, looking upon his boyish innocence and good humor kindly. However, most folk gave Vin a wide berth, seeing a man who had all the markings of being on the outer edge of white civilization. He'd heard rumors that he was _half-savage_ , that his blood was tainted. His tracking ability and his general appearance only added weight to those rumors.

The saddest thing was that the rumors were true, except that he considered his white blood to be savage and not the Indian. His maternal grandmother had been a Comanche; a tribe closely connected with the Kiowa in friendship, and it was for this reason that he the Kiowa had so easily accepted him when he went to them in his mid-teens. After the army forced them onto the reservations, he had struck out alone, using the skills the Kiowa had taught him to hunt buffalo and, much later, men.

"I saw the look in that girl's eyes when we found her. She was scared out of her wits. I can't think of any reason that would make that right."

Vin looked away, holding the bundle of food tighter. Buck was right... but had she been scared of Chanu, or of them? It made him even more eager to speak to Chanu, and to find out why he had taken the girl and fled the village.

Vin carried on to the jail, feeling the heat from Buck and Ezra's gazes searing into his back. He stepped inside the jail, pleased to be out from under the gazes of those two and others who had watched his progress with hostility in their eyes, and he greeted JD and Nathan.

"Things quieting down out there?"

Vin gave Nathan a bitter smile. "Not hardly."

Of all of them, Nathan was the one who knew best about how hard it was to be different from the rest; the color of his skin setting him apart from most of the town. "Why don't you two go grab yourself some grub. I'll watch the place for a while."

Vin waited until he was alone with Chanu and then he reached for the key to the outer cell, unlocking it and stepping inside.

****

Chris raced into the jail, heart beating as much in fear for Vin as through the exertion. He looked down at the prone figure, wishing he could drop to his knees beside Vin and pull his lover into his arms. Chris could see the thin bruise already lining Vin's throat; the mark left by the thin strap that Chanu had used to strangle him. Simultaneously, his heart pounded in relief and ached with sadness as he heard the rough whisper.

"Aww, son of a bitch."

"Take it easy, now."

Chris envied Nathan's position, of being able to offer assistance while Chris could only stand some distance away and watch. As the knowledge that Vin was alive filtered through him, Chris's relief turned to anger. Chanu had strangled Vin; had meant to murder his lover and the fear of that near loss sent daggers of dark rage knifing through him. He would find Chanu and he would should a bellyful of lead into that murdering dog.

"We'll go after him, you stay put."

"No, I'm going after him. He's mine."

Vin caught his eyes and held them, defiance and anger written deep into the pain-filled blue depths. Chris held those eyes, his own telling Vin how much this had affected him, of how hard he would have taken Vin's death but Vin refused to back down.

"If we keep a guard outside the townsfolk will still think we got Chanu. That'll buy us a little time."

"All I need is 24 hours."

Chris realized this was one man he could never intimidate with his famous glare, and he looked away, eyes straying to Nathan for a moment before returning to a disheveled Vin.

"That's an awful lot of hard riding for a man in your condition."

"I'll ride with him."

Chris swallowed hard, his eyes holding Vin's once more, seeing the determination written there. He nodded imperceptibly, letting Vin know through this silent gesture that he would relent and let Vin go after Chanu, but that he didn't like it one bit, and then Chris spoke for Nathan's benefit.

"All right. 24 hours. Then we form a posse."

****

It felt strange relating similar words to Nathan about his past with the Kiowa but Nathan was the person he trusted most after Chris. They hunched down together around the campfire, drinking hot coffee, their hats drawn low to keep the light drizzle from their faces. The violence of the approaching storm concerned him at first as he anticipated sheets of cold rain lashing at them as they tried to follow the trail left by Chanu and the Mosely's.

Eventually he and Nathan grew quiet, letting a companionable silence lengthen between them. Vin wrapped his arms tighter around his body. He was very aware that had he not been so stupid as to relax his guard around Chanu then he would be lying in a warm bed curled up to his lover rather than huddled down by a campfire in the rain. He sighed, letting his mind travel back to the fear and rage so easily read on Chris's face.

Yes. He had been stupid. Real stupid, and he had almost paid the ultimate price for his lack of vigilance, only surviving because he had managed to break Chanu's grip on him, possibly breaking Chanu's wrist in the process. Vin's greatest fear was of hanging, of feeling a rope cutting off his last breath, and tonight had only served to worsen that fear. Tonight he had felt the reality of a rope biting into his neck and he recalled Top Hat Bob Spikes, how the man had begged someone to shoot him rather than let him be judged guilty and hanged by the neck. Vin swallowed hard, grateful that the Judge had ordered Spikes taken to face trial in Lobo County rather than being tried and executed in town. This ensured Vin did not have to find an excuse to leave the town while they hanged the man.

Chris had been scared.

Vin saw, again, the fear on his lover's face, his memory supplying an image of an ashen face, and of large green eyes open in horror. He could see the very moment when that fear turned first to relief and then to rage; the softness of Chris's voice hiding the true depth of his darkest emotions. Only his anger and desire for vengeance had deflected the power of that rage and Chris's eyes had hardened to flint when Vin forced him to relent.

24 hours. That's what he had requested and that was all Chris would give him. Vin knew that once those 24 hours were up then Chris would be coming after Chanu like one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse: Death.

The drizzle stopped and they tried to catch some sleep, awaking just before the first fingers of dawn clawed their way over the distant horizon. The sun rose quickly, finding the two hunters back on the trail. They met up with Owen Mosely soon after.

"I followed them best I could. I knew the wilderness as a boy. But I'm a preacher, not a tracker."

It took them a few minutes to placate Mosely and reassure him that they would return his daughter to him and then they let Mosely lead them back to where he had lost the trail.

Vin looked at the remains of a fire suspiciously, his instincts telling him that something was very wrong here. He picked up a piece of wood that was less charred than the rest and he held it up, turning to check the tree behind him. It was a match. He was positive whoever built the fire had taken the wood from that tree... but why? He spoke softly, more to himself than to the men around him, trying to find some clue that would make sense of what he could see.

"Wood for the fire came from this tree. Been struck by lightning."

"I appreciate your attention to detail, Mr. Tanner but aren't we wasting time?"

Vin looked up, not letting the confusion show on his face. Chanu was an enigma, a renegade just as others believed so it was possible that he had chosen to discard all of the beliefs of his people.

"His people fear lightning, Mr. Mosely. Don't burn wood that's already been cursed by it."

At least, until now, he added silently. He tried to recall the conversation he'd had with Chanu in the jail, just before he was stupid enough to drop his guard. Chanu said all the right things that should have answered his question and yet his dark eyes had been telling Vin something else entirely. It was as if he had been speaking in sarcasm; telling Vin what the 'white man' wanted to hear rather than the truth, as if he did not expect any one with white blood to believe the truth.

So what was the truth?

Less than ten minutes later Vin heard a sound that made his skin crawl. It was a death chant; one to send the spirit of the dead on its way to the happy hunting grounds. He had a bad feeling about it and moved swiftly on foot through the undergrowth. Chanu moved too fast, grabbing the reins of his pony and riding away fast, and Vin raced for the other horse that Chanu had tethered nearby. He grabbed the reins and was about to swing up onto its back when the image he had glimpsed made sudden and terrible sense to him. Vin pushed back the undergrowth and found Claire Mosely's body stretched out on the ground below; cold and still in death. Around her throat mottled bruises stood stark against her pale flesh - and Vin realized, with growing horror, that someone had strangled her. His hand went to his own throat as he recalled the leather strap tightening around his neck, choking him until stars danced behind his eyes. Then a dark curtain had fallen over his senses and he had fallen into the void, somewhere between life and death.

Had Chanu murdered her the same way?

He watched as Nathan and Mosely wrapped her dead body in a blanket and placed her over the back of the second horse. It was Nathan who broke the silence.

"There were bruises on the side of her neck about the size of a man's hands."

Chanu had strangled her with his bare hands. Vin half-listened to the exchange, his tired mind trying to tell him something but his grief overshadowed all. This was his fault. If he had not been so stupid then Chanu would still be in jail and Claire Mosely still alive.

"I just want my baby's killer dealt with. Do that for me. For Claire."

Vin nodded solemnly. "We'll track him down."

"I don't know if that's good enough anymore."

Vin wasn't certain if that would be good enough either; for Chanu or for him. He had failed Claire Mosely, he had failed Chris and he had failed himself. He was grateful Mosely wanted them to carry on the hunt because he had no intention of going back to his lover with Chanu - and at this moment, he was unconcerned whether Chanu would be dead or alive when he got him back to town.

****

Chris was sitting out on the boardwalk outside the boarding house, playing a hand of cards with another of Mrs. Jenkin's boarders when the solemn procession of two horses walked slowly by. He stood and stared, eyes alighting on the proud figure of Owen Mosely leading the second horse before sweeping to the tiny booted feet and lacy undergarments visible beneath the blanket covering Claire Mosely's body. His heart sank in his chest, heavy with grief for another father who had lost his child. Mary stepped into the street, her shock turning to grief, and he placed a friendly arm about her, trying to reassure her that none of this was anyone's fault except Chanu's.

Chris ignored the quiet accusations that whispered behind him, words that carried through the deathly silence. They blamed Vin, spreading rumors that the _Indian-lover_ had let Chanu escape, and that he had ridden off with the murdering renegade. Chris bit hard into his lower lip, knowing he had no option but to ignore the malicious talk and wishing he had not given in to Vin. He should have accompanied Vin to see Chanu that night; should never have left Vin alone with the man. He thought he had paid for his mistake when JD came running to his door, hammering hard and yelling for him to come quickly.

All he could remember was the numbness of fear as he raced after JD, hearing the breathless JD raving about Vin lying dead on the floor at the jail. He had charged inside to find Vin propped up against the bars with Nathan kneeling beside him; a small moan and the rock of his head sending Chris's heart beating rapidly again but this time in relief. Once he had assured himself that Vin was all right, anger swallowed up any remaining fear. His anger was aimed at Chanu, for almost murdering the one man he cared for deeply, and at Vin for letting this happen. During those few moments he lost any sympathy Vin may have stirred within him for the plight of the Indian of all consuming rage and only the intensity of those blue eyes was enough to draw him back from that black abyss. Vin had begged for the chance to make amends, to be the one to hunt down Chanu, though Chris noticed that Vin made no mention of bringing Chanu back alive. As far as Chris was concerned, Chanu had choked away any right to face a fair trial but Chris had promised Vin 24 hours and then Chris would ride after the killer.

****

As Vin waited undercover near the watering hole, the pieces of the puzzle started to slot together though there was one huge chunk missing and without it things did not make enough sense. He had remembered his desperate fight for life at the jail, reaching for the hands that were tightening the strap around his throat. He had heard a crack of bone and a cry of pain just before the darkness fell upon him but if he had broken Chanu's wrist then how could Chanu have managed to strangle Claire Mosely? And if not Chanu then who did?

He considered Jonah-eh, Chanu's brother who had ambushed Nathan and him earlier. Could they have been traveling together? It was unlikely as he had seen no tracks beyond Chanu's and Owen Mosely's... Owen Mosely...

The skitter of loose gravel brought his attention back and he watched as a figure came into view. He waited until Chanu had sunk to his haunches to take a drink and then he pushed aside his camouflage and stepped out into the open. Chanu made no attempt to defend himself, instead he openly flaunted his lack of caring, and this filled Vin with confusion. It was if Chanu wanted to die but, suddenly, Vin didn't want to be the person who took his life even though Chanu had tried to kill him. They fought hard, grappling and rolling until Vin got the upper hand.

"You didn't kill her."

"She is dead because of me."

"No. No, you lied to me back at the jail, didn't you? You took the girl 'cause you wanted to protect her. Those rocks that you were piling up... you were building a burial mound. Weren't you? Weren't you? You listen to me. You're this close... this close..." Vin held up his fingers in emphasis "...to hanging from the end of a rope. Now, tell me, why did you do those things? Tell me, damn it!"

"She was my wife! She was my wife. I loved her."

Vin pushed back from Chanu in shock as the last missing piece slipped into place, completing the puzzle. He stared hard at the Indian who had dropped to his knees at the edge of the water, not needing to see Chanu's face to know his eyes were bright with tears a warrior could not shed.

Forbidden love.

Owen Mosely would never have accepted a marriage between his beloved daughter and one of the heathens he was trying to convert to Christianity. And what of Ko-je? Would he have been pleased to see his son take a white woman for his wife? Theirs was a marriage that crossed the boundaries of culture and race and, finally, he understood why they had been running away. If only he and Chris could do the same but he doubted there was anyplace on Earth where he and Chris would be welcomed as lovers. Tolerated? Yes. There were some places that would tolerate their relationship but none would ever truly accept them for what they were.

"I understand... now."

Chanu stood with his back rigid and one fist clenched so hard that the knuckles were white. He turned; his face ravaged by grief and rage.

"Understand? How could any man understand how we were forced to keep our love secret, hiding it even from our own families and friends?"

"I do understand, Chanu. Far better than you know."

Chanu's eyes widened slightly, his anger dissipating suddenly as he saw the truth haunting Vin's eyes but he asked no questions, respecting Vin's right to say nothing more. Instead, he nodded, accepting Vin's compassion.

"Your brother was injured protecting you. Let's get him back to your people."

Chanu's eyes narrowed in fear for his brother but Vin's silent gesture reassured him that his brother's life was not in any danger. He nodded and they moved towards the horses, no longer hunter and hunted but two men united by the heartache of their own forbidden loves.

****

Chris stopped and stared at Buck and Ezra, confusion furrowing his brow as he watched them prepare to ride out.

"Where you headed?"

"Thought we'd go after a murderer since no one else seems interested."

"That's a load of bull."

Chris glared at Ezra and Buck, dismayed that they should believe that he had done nothing to hunt down the murderer of Claire Mosely. Vin was out there right now and he was the best goddamn tracker Chris had ever come across so there was no way Chanu would escape him. He was aware of the bad feeling that had swept through the town, building on the prejudice many of the townsfolk already held against Vin Tanner but he hadn't expected to include their friends among those who doubted his abilities.

"Look, Chris we don't think Vin is right for this particular job. It's not personal."

Chris narrowed his eyes, realizing that this went far beyond whether Vin was a good enough tracker, touching on his half-savage appearance.

"Well, it sounds personal to me, Buck."

Before either Buck or Ezra could find a response, Mary Travis raced towards them, her words cried out as she closed the gap.

"Chris! I tried to stop it, but there's too many of them!"

"Stop what, Mrs. Travis?" Asked Ezra, equally confused by her disheveled appearance and the fear written upon her beautiful face.

"They're headed for the reservation... to burn it down."

Chris turned to Buck and Ezra but he didn't need to say a word. They leaped onto their horses and galloped off towards the reservation and Chris just had to hope that it was to protect the Indian people rather than join forces with the whites. He barely spared Mary a glance as he turned and raced to the livery, thankful that he'd had the good sense to ask the livery master to keep his black ready to ride. He was riding hell bent for leather within five minutes of Mary's frantic warning.

When he drew close to the reservation he saw the large posse of white men bearing down on the Indians, led by the vengeance-seeking Owen Mosely. No one noticed him as he dropped from his horse, slowly pushing through the throng of Indians who had gathered to see what the fuss was about. The townsfolk were yelling about burning the village and hanging Chanu but Chris could see Josiah standing firm by Ko-je's side.

"You good Samaritans ought to think about taking this party out of here."

"You call yourself a man of God but you're a heathen."

Mosely's voice was shaking from barely controlled anger, his eyes stabbing accusations at the ex-preacher who stood before him.

"Well, we can't all be as pure as you can we, Mr. Mosely?"

Chris could see in the rage and grief-filled eyes that Rafe had adored his sister, and he knew Rafe Mosely was not about to let anyone stand in the way of him avenging his sister's death.

"I'm going to search this reservation till I find him and then I'm going to find a tall tree. Come on, boys! Let's tear this place apart!"

A rifle shot rang out and everyone fell silent as Buck and Ezra pushed their way through to stand beside Josiah and the Indians. Chris breathed a sigh of relief, pleased that their sense of justice was stronger than their desire to see someone pay for Claire Mosely's murder.

"Don't let these gun slinging scoundrels prevent justice! They're sinners! All of them."

"Was that intended as an insult?"

Chris grinned as he overheard Ezra's aside to Buck, realizing that there was no love lost between Ezra and missionaries either. The crowd stirred uneasily and Chris looked across, his heart leaping as he saw Vin arrive with Chanu, and then he noticed that Vin had not secured Chanu in any way. He frowned, anger rippling through him even as he wondered at Vin's renewed change of heart towards the man who had almost killed him. Chanu leaped down and moved to his father's side. Vin's words silenced the crowd momentarily.

"Chanu didn't kidnap Claire Mosely. They were married. They ran off together."

"How dare you?!"

Chris stepped forward, as stunned by Vin's words as the rest of those present.

"You got proof, Vin?"

"Just the truth."

The crowd of white men started yelling angrily, jostling forward and calling Vin a liar and an Indian lover. Vin raised his voice beyond its normal soft drawl as the mob grew louder.

"Chanu was away, getting water when the girl was killed."

"We aren't listening to this, are we, boys?!" Cried out Rafe Mosely, who was unwilling to believe Claire had married Chanu, and who still believed that Chanu was responsible for his sister's murder.

"The man who strangled her had strong hands. I broke Chanu's wrist during our fight at the jail."

Nathan frowned. "It'd be impossible for him to strangle Claire leaving the marks I saw on both sides of her neck." Nathan's testimony sent a murmur racing through the angry mob and Rafe turned on Vin angrily.

"Then who else could have done it?!"

Vin turned to Owen Mosely, his blue eyes hard and cold, and Chris listened with growing horror as the story unfolded.

"You trailed Chanu and Claire from the ranch, Mosely, but you got further than you said didn't you? And that campfire we came across? That was yours. You found Claire alone at the camp... and then you killed her.

Rafe leaped at Vin, screaming at him furiously for besmirching his father's name, but Nathan held him fast, the healer's powerful arms encircling Rafe and dragging him back. Mosely protested his innocence but Chris could see something in the man's expression that did not match the tone of his voice. Chris looked back at Vin, capturing the blue eyes and seeing the terrible truth confirmed in a single silent flicker of those dark lashes. Vin turned once more to Mosely, his final words damning Mosely.

"You'd share your God with him but not your daughter."

"In the name of the lord I'll send him to the devil where he belongs!"

Mosely turned and grabbed the gun from the man behind him. He turned and aimed it at the defenseless Chanu and Chris saw the true depth of the man's scorn for the people he was trying to convert. Without even conscious thought, the colt was in Chris's hand, a bullet winging its way across the ten feet separating him from Mosely. Mosely cried out as the bullet smacked into the gun he held, tearing it from his hand. Josiah's baritone filled the air and everyone fell silent.

"Repent ye, for the kingdom of heaven is at hand. In front of God and all us sinners tell us she didn't beg for your blessing."

"No! No. You're wrong!"

"Tell us you accepted the baby she was carrying. Ko-je told me. Your own grandchild."

Ko-je held fast to his son as Chanu learned for the first time of the child his murdered wife had been carrying. Chris sought out Vin with a look, seeing the tragedy of the loss reflected in the azure blue eyes. His lips tightened in sorrow for the wife and child Chanu had lost, finding a new common ground to share with the young warrior. He was still unsure if he could forgive Chanu for almost taking away the most precious person in Chris's life but at least he could now understand. Chanu had been trying to protect his wife, and Chris knew he would have acted no differently had their places been reversed and he was seeking to protect Vin.

"It was a demon from hell!" Mosely turned to his shocked son, eyes pleading insanely for understanding. "Rafe it isn't what you think! He turned her against us! Against God. I just wanted... to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. She pushed me away, and I... I didn't mean for it to happen."

Chris looked away, feeling physically sick as he listened to Mosely's justification for murdering his own daughter. He could hear Rafe crying out his grief as his whole world was turned upside down and his father revealed to be the true devil in their midst.

"You killed her. You killed her! You liar! Liar! You killed her! You killed her! You're the one that killed her!"

Chris looked back on hearing a gun cock but Josiah had reached over, placing a hand upon Rafe's, his powerful voice full of compassion.

"Rafe. You murder him... you become him. Is that what you want?" Josiah glanced across at Chris, nodding his head slightly as Rafe lowered the gun and then Josiah spoke to one of the townsfolk that he trusted, indicating towards Owen Mosely. "Take him to the jail."

The subdued crowd gradually thinned, men shaking their heads in sorrow and disbelief as they retook to their horses and returned to the town. After a while, only the Indians and the Seven protectors remained in the village.

Chris moved to Vin's side, his eyes asking more than he could with words and he felt the tension from the last few days start to slip away as Vin responded with a silent gesture of his own. As Chris turned away to speak to Josiah and the Chief, he caught Chanu looking at him oddly, but then the young warrior nodded and Chris could only walk away wondering what that was all about.

He watched as Chanu bestowed a gift on Vin, to thank him for saving his life and bringing his wife's murderer to justice and then the Seven mounted up and rode away. Chris did not wait for Vin to mount up before he led the others away from the reservation at a fast canter, leaving the village far behind. He heard the sound of a horse galloping and then, suddenly, Vin appeared beside him, smiling gently. They rode back to town together, side-by-side, never once speaking, once more lost in their own silent world.

****

**Epilogue:**

They rode in silence out to a rocky watering hole that Chanu had told Vin about. Vin had scouted around several days earlier but had seen no tracks other than those of the natural wildlife in the area - and him. That pleased Vin because it meant he had a safe place to bring Chris where they could be alone together without the fear of discovery.

Vin slid from his saddle and quickly stripped down his horse, putting the gelding on a long rein so he could wander as far as the water's edge. From the corner of his eye, Vin saw Chris do likewise with his black gelding. They dropped their saddles to the gravely ground that surrounded the small pond and then each man set to different tasks. Chris collected dry wood and brush before filling the coffee-pot with fresh water. He set it to brew while Vin skinned the two rabbits he had snared earlier. He grabbed the two sharp sticks Chris provided and skewered the prepared meat, placing it to cook over the fire Chris had lit.

When Chris's shadow fell across him once more, Vin looked up and grinned. He had been dreaming of this moment for the past week, waiting for a suitable opportunity when he could escape the stifling confines of the town and spend time alone with his lover. He pulled off his buckskin coat and laid it down nearby.

"Reckon the sun's low enough so's it won't burn that delicate white skin of yours."

"You reckon?"

"Yep." Vin leaned back on his elbows, a mischievous smile playing about his lips. "So why don't you start stripping, Larabee."

"You planning on just watching?"

Vin raised his eyebrows suggestively, the gesture sending a flush of desire to heat Chris's cheeks. Chris gave Vin a soft, almost bashful grin in response; then his long, agile fingers reached for the first of the fastenings. Vin felt a surge of excitement fill him when he realized Chris was going to strip for him and he watched avidly as each button opened slowly. The shirt slipped from the broad shoulders and Chris folded it neatly before placing on top of his saddle.

"Hope your not planning on stopping there, Cowboy."

Chris gave him a mean look but he couldn't hold it, his green eyes softening, tongue tip teasing out between his lips as he started work on the undershirt. Vin sighed in appreciation at his first glimpse of the ivory flesh that lay beneath, eyes sliding across the well-defined chest that was exposed to his view. He could feel his shaft hardening as he imagined the feel of that firm pale flesh, his fingers itching to stroke through the soft golden hairs that ran sparsely from chest to waist... and beyond. Taut nipples spoke of Chris's own pleasure; the small, tight buds standing proud from the rose-pink flesh surrounding them.

When Chris's hands started to tease at the buttons of his pants, Vin groaned; his hands ranging down his own still-clothed body to massage the hardened flesh bulging at his groin. Chris chuckled, a soft pleasing sound that added to the slowly building overload of Vin's senses.

Once Chris had teased apart all the buttons, he looked down at Vin with a devil-may-care smile. He licked his lips and, with a little difficulty, he kicked off his boots, using the nearby tree for balance. Chris turned away and Vin held his breath and watched as Chris wriggled out of the tight, dark pants, the undergarment dragged away at the same time. He sighed as two firm white globes were revealed, followed by the back of those long, lean thighs and calves. Darker golden hair covered the well-muscled legs but Vin's eyes had strayed back to the firm ass cheeks.

By now he had opened his own shirt and pants; freeing the stiff shaft. His hand stroked lazily from root to head, thumb sliding across the flared head, smearing evidence of his arousal. The pungency of his musk filled the air around him and he swallowed hard when Chris finally turned back to face him.

"Damn, Larabee. You're so beautiful."

"Not the only beauty around here, Vin." Vin grinned with pleasure at the appreciative look Chris bestowed upon him then frowned when that leer disappeared. "Hope you're not planning to start without me."

Chris indicated towards Vin, at the hand that was slowly pumping his aching flesh.

"Oh, I got plans for this that don't fit with my good right hand."

"Anything I should know about?"

"I reckon you'll know it when it happens. Come here, Cowboy."

Chris sauntered over, suddenly aware of Vin's intent. He straddled his still mainly clad lover and lowered himself to his knees. Vin gathered the precome on his fingers from both of them and then reached for the dark opening, sliding one finger into his lover's body. He felt the tight muscle clench around his finger as he tried to withdraw and he used one hand to steady Chris as he pushed back inside. Above him, Chris moaned in delight, rocking his hips back and forward as he welcomed the intrusion. Slowly Vin added more fingers, gradually stretching the muscle to accommodate a far bulkier intrusion. When he judged Chris was ready for him, Vin removed his fingers; he guided the head of his erection to the loosened hole.

Vin closed his eyes as he breached the muscle, the pure ecstasy of being inside the man he loved filling him even as he filled his lover. Chris's weight dropped down upon him, willingly impaling himself upon Vin's shaft.

"Yeah."

Vin moaned in pleasure as strong internal muscles rippled against him, and then he gasped when Chris rose high above him before dropping back. Again and again Chris repeated the movement, body twisting with each downward stroke, gasping in pleasure as Vin's cock slid across that special place deep inside. Vin's hand encircled his lover's hard flesh, pumping in time with the rhythm Chris had set. The rhythm became faster, the downward strokes more powerful and Vin penetrated deeper into his lover's body. All too soon he felt Chris falter, Chris's hands tightening into fists, his lip parting in a soundless cry as the scalding heat of his passion erupted from him, splattering across Vin's shirt.

Internal muscles clenched around Vin, pulling him over the edge, and he spilled his own seed deep inside the beautiful body.

A full minute passed by while he lay senseless beneath the weight of his lover but, eventually, Chris stirred, drawing himself off the rapidly softening shaft and stretching his lean frame alongside Vin's. Vin drew up onto one elbow, his hand reaching across to smooth the sweat-soaked strands of hair from Chris's face.

"I was right. You're beautiful, Larabee. Inside and out."

Chris laughed softly, and together they snuggled down into each other's arms. Beyond them, the campfire crackled, the smell of roasting rabbit and coffee gradually mingling with the musk of raw sex.

"Not long till we can eat."

"Got something I need to ask you, Chris." Vin gave Chris his most serious expression and waited until he had Chris's full attention. "You bring any of Mrs. Jenkin's apple pie?"

THE END


End file.
